<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Listen To Me by Ghostinthehouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665634">Listen To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse'>Ghostinthehouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The students' newly improved distaste for Professor Gabriel, once they learned that he had somehow hurt their beloved Dr Fell, fell into three clear categories...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Listen To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The students' newly improved distaste for Professor Gabriel, once they learned that he had somehow <em>hurt</em> their beloved Dr Fell, fell into three clear categories.</p>
<p class="western">The first group shunned him. Students pulled out of his lessons almost en masse, leaving him teaching to an empty room. They ignored him in the corridors, and gave him the cut direct if he tried to talk to them for any reason.</p>
<p class="western">The second group pranked him. If there was any feasible way something could get on his supposedly immaculate suits, it got on them. If he could be sent to the wrong place, he was sent there; if the wrong message could be passed to him (or the right message fail to get through) then that's what happened. If they could make anything possibly go wrong for him, then they bent their minds to achieving that.</p>
<p class="western">The third group spread deliberate rumours about him. He used a bible as a fly-swatter (Beelzebub was officially seriously unamused by that one). He was a nasty, evil, vicious person who should be avoided at all costs (Crowley couldn't help noticing that whoever spread that one had just taken the usual Dr Crowley rumours and switched out the names). He was slime. He was filth. He was purple flaming potassium, the sort that would burn if you touched it with bare skin, or put it in contact with anything wet. He was a devil in disguise, sent to corrupt the Theology department.</p>
<p class="western">Nobody asked how he had hurt Dr Fell. It was enough, apparently, to know that he had, something that Aziraphale was very grateful for.</p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western">A timid tap on Crowley's office door heralded a petrified first year student, entirely too scared to talk, with a pre-prepared typed note requesting accomodations that she pushed towards him.</p>
<p class="western">He bit back a curse - no need to scare her further - took the blessed note and smoothed it out on his desk. It was entirely too long to for him read without the lines all tangling up with each other, but it was, thankfully, typed rather than handwritten. He dug out his phone, thumbed open a particular app that he kept for moments like this, and held the phone over the paper. The app snapped a photo, then performed a double conversion: image to text, then text to speech. When it finished reading the note out, he sat back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at the kid. "Email works just fine, next time," he told her dryly, and she froze even more rigid than before.</p>
<p class="western">He hadn't thought that possible.</p>
<p class="western">He said, rather more gently, "Breathe, kid, I'm not going to punish you for needing something. You'll get your accomodations, now I know about them."</p>
<p class="western">The kid gulped in a breath, but relaxed only fractionally, eyes darting from the note to the phone to his dark glasses and back again.</p>
<p class="western">Crowley pushed the glasses ostentatiously a bit higher up his nose and added in a carefully bland tone, like an absent-minded explanation, "Eye condition." He saw the understanding sink in and the assumptions trail after it. He let them. 'Exists' was a condition too, and it wasn't as if the ever-present dark glasses weren't blatantly obvious for all to see. "It would be rather hypocritical of me to deny someone necessary accomodations when I routinely use them myself, now wouldn't it?" He offered a small, wry smile, as if to say even he wasn't evil enough to act <em>that</em> way, and she relaxed the tiniest amount.</p>
<p class="western">Her gaze flicked back to the note and then up to his face, clearly worried by something else.</p>
<p class="western">He slid it back towards her, eyebrow raised enquiringly. "You want it back?"</p>
<p class="western">Headshake.</p>
<p class="western">Oh. "You needing to write stuff is not going to be a problem," he repeated. "I have ways to read things. Electronic's easier than paper though. More options."</p>
<p class="western">Another fractional relaxation.</p>
<p class="western">He swivelled the monitor so they could both see it. "So. What were you stuck on?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>